A Hiccstrid story
by imagine.hiccstrid
Summary: ..."Listen to me Astrid, nothing has changed on your personality all this time. Discovering different sides of yourself, doesn't mean that something's wrong.You're just growing up, that's all."... More like a series of oneshots, this fanfic contains events between the 17-year-old Hiccup and Astrid, influenced by puberty and character development. WARNING:too much fluff and dialogue
1. Chapter 1 Happy k day

Saturday morning (8 days to Snoggletog):

It was a typical morning on Berk. People had just started coming out of their houses, heading to their shops, stables and fields. Nothing too exciting was going on in the village those days; nothing except Snoggletog, Vikings' favorite annual Holiday. And let's not forget the second annual dragon race that was coming up too. As every Saturday, Hiccup was getting ready to go to Gobber's shop. That Saturday, he woke up earlier; his had had gone haunting with some other men for a week and Hiccup was acting Chief; again… Thank Gods, Stoick would be back before Snoggletog. If not, Hiccup wouldn't know what to do. That morning, he needed to go and check the production of milk and eggs of every stable. After a detailed checking, Hiccup took the way to the plaza. He stopped took a deep breath and continued walking to the shop. It was going to be a long a tiring day... All of a sudden, his pessimistic thoughts got interrupted by a voice, calling his name. It was Astrid who was wearing her backpack while weaving at him. The boy smiled and his green eyes widened up from joy. He walked to her place while greeting her back.

H: Hey, good morning! What are you doing here so early?

A: I know right? My dad wanted me to give you this.

She said and gave him a well-tied letter.

H: Oh, let me guess: another chiefly-thing that my dad should do but I have to, instead?

A: I wouldn't say so…

Hiccup untied the small leather string and started reading the letter

"Hiccup,

My wife and I will spend the weekend away from the village and since we don't want to leave the kids alone we asked Gobber's help. Unfortunately, he can only take care of Astrid's brother as his house doesn't have enough space for all three of them. In conclusion we needed someone to take care of Astrid this couple of days and we were hoping that you could help us. If not, she is going to stay with Gothi.

Thank you,

Mr. Hofferson"

H: So you're going to stay at my house, huh?

A: I guess. Since my dad wouldn't trust his seventeen-year-old daughter to stay alone for a couple of days… Maybe I should just look at the bright side of this whole moving-out situation.

H: Which is?

A: A two-day vacation away from my annoying brother…

H: Fair point. Don't worry, there's no problem with this…only- oh wait. There's only a small problem.

A: What?

H: We've been recently using the back room of the house as a storage and we moved the guest room's bed in my bedroom.

A: I can't see where the problem is. If the bed is upstairs, I guess we'll have to share room for two nights…Except if this bothers you.

H: Nah don't worry. But I have to warn you; you'll be sharing the room with two boys.

A: I think I can handle it.

H: Great. Then let's take you back home. I have some work to do at the shop.

A: Mind if I come with you?

H: Not at all but, what about your backpack?

A: I'll carry it with me…It's not so heavy after all.

The two teens started walking to the shop. They were a few steps away, when they heard Gobber's intense yet stressed voice coming from inside.

G: Oh come on boy! Leave that thing back in its place and don't touch the finished weapons!

H: Who is he talking to?

A: Ugh! Probably my brother…This boy's such a trouble maker.

G: NO! No don't play with Grump's tail while he sleeps, he might-

Hiccup and Astrid were almost inside when Grump woke up socked and accidentally shot them. They made some steps back and started looking around for any human presence.

H: Uhh, what is going on in here?

G: 'Morning there, lad.

Gobber said while putting off the fire.

G: Whatcha doing here?

H: I came to work. It's Saturday remember?

G: It is, huh? Astrid's brother is driving me crazy. All I've been doing since he arrived is chasing him around. I think I'll close the shop for today.

H: And what about-

G: Go home lad; don't you see I've got other things going on?

…He said, while gesturing to the 12-year-old boy who wouldn't Leave Grump alone.

H: Are you sure you won't need any help?

G: Yes, yes. But I think I'll need your help on Tuesday.

H: Ok, no problem.

G: Good. Now go so I can deal with my problems.

Hiccup walked to Astrid's place relieved and gestured the way back home with his arm.

A: But what abou-

H: It seems like I took the day off. Now let's go, before he changes his mind.

The young Vikings took the way back to the chief's house. They were silent during most of the way. Then, when they started approaching the cliff, on the top of which, the house was located, Hiccup stopped waking and looked thoughtful for a second. The blonde girl stopped too and looked at him curiously.

A: What's wrong?

H: Nothing I- I remembered that I've promised Toothless to go fishing with him. You know, for his breakfast and stuff… You think you'll be ok if you stay at home alone for a while?

A: Don't worry about that. I was thinking to go for a flight with Stormfly anyway. After all, it's been a while since we spent some quality time together.

H: Great. I'll catch up with you again at noon.

A: Alright. See you!

After a long while of flying, Astrid decided to land near her house. She fed Stormfly and gave her a little scratch under her chin.

A: That was a nice flight, wasn't it girl… Now eat; It's time for me to go back and eat something too.

Astrid walked to Hiccup's house and knocked the door. She walked inside were she found Hiccup cooking.

A: What are you doing here?

H: I returned home faster than I expected and I thought that I could start cooking lunch to kill some time.

A: That's not fair, you should've waited for me to come back. Anyway, what are you cooking? It smells good.

H: I hope it tastes good too; I'm not some kind of a cooking expert. It's salmon and it has just been fished.

A: Really? Oh, I love salmon!

H: You do?

A: Yeah! But- I thought you were going fishing to catch breakfast for Toothless…

H: I did, but I remembered that we needed to eat something too; and what's better than some fresh fish…

A: …That actually happens to be my favorite kind of fish…

H: Yeah. So, will you help me make it eatable?

A: I guess I can give it a try…

After eating and washing the dishes Astrid takes her backpack and Hiccup leads her upstairs. When the staircase finish, the first thing someone can see in Hiccup's bedroom, is his bed which is located right under the roof-window. In the other side of the bedroom lies a huge rock that Toothless uses as a bed. Next to that stone-in the corner of the room- is the boy's desk. The wall which was parallel to the staircase was almost empty. There was only a small self-unit near the desk and lots of his drawings. The other back corner of the room was usually empty; it wasn't now though. According to Hiccup's dad, _this void corner is the perfect place for the guestroom's bed_. And there it was, right next to Hiccup's, with only a night stand separating them. Astrid let her sac next to the bed and stretched her body. In the meanwhile, Hiccup brought a pillow and a thick cover, from the wardrobe downstairs and placed them on a wooden chair.

H: Here you go.

A: Thanks.

H: Don't mention it. Okay so, this is your bed, that's Toothless's and this over here is mine. Bathroom is downstairs and-

A: I already know your house.

H: Yes, but now you're my guest, which means you'll be staying here and that's why you need to know some things.

A: Why don't you start by telling me what those little things are? I never got the chance to ask you.

…She said by pointing to the small toy-like weapons and tools, that were in the self-unit, next to his desk.

H: Oh these! Haha… just some things I was working on before I met Toothless.

A: But they're all so tiny!

H: Well, before you start doing anything, you first need to make a small, crappy model of it, to see if it's really going to work.

A: And they didn't…

H: No, most of them did.

A: Then why didn't you just start making them more -you know- big?

H: Mostly because they all were too modern and complicated to be appreciated from the village. Also I never found the time. There's only one of them that I actually managed to construct…errr…there it is!

Hiccup carefully stretched his arm and pulled out a miniature of the net-throwing machine, with which he captured Toothless. He put it on the desk and invited Astrid to take a look at it.

H: It's a net-throwing machine… It's the one which helped me capture…you know who… I think there still might be a tiny net in here…

The auburn boy, pulled the small, wooden lever of his construction and a small piece of net launched from it and landed on the floor.

A: Wow! That's pretty cool!

H: And pretty dangerous for dragons too…I only kept those to remind me of the days I was younger… I used to spend so many hours alone and I just had to do something to keep myself occupied…

A: Yea, that's true…I'm sorry you had to go through this…

H: Nah, it's ok. Toothless was all I needed; and now that he's here to guide me, everything is fine…

They talked, they laughed… then at around four o' clock they went outside and took their dragons for a flight. While flying Hiccup seemed a little lost for a minute. After returning to reality he approached Astrid and Stormfly.

H: Hey, could you remind me what day is it?

A: It's Saturday of course? Why? Did you forget?

H: It's not the day that I forgot; Tomorrow is the last Sunday before Snoggletog, isn't it.

A: Uhh yeah…

H: Tomorrow is the second annual dragon race! My dad must've forgotten it.

A: Wow! I can't believe it's been a year. It seems like it was yesterday.

H: And as long as my dad isn't here, I have to take care of everything…again! Thanks dad!

A: Don't be cranky! At least you get to participate…in comparison with me…

H: Who says that?

A: Last year I didn't participate…Also I'm not prepared for tomorrow's game, so I'll probably loose.

H: Oh right, I remember; your arm was broken…Which means that this is your first race!

A: I told you I'm not going to participate. I have zero experience!

H: And what if I trained you?

A: When?

H: Right now.

A: That's actually a good idea! Do you think it'll work?

H: Why not? It's going to be great. Also it's something that'll keep us occupied for the rest of the day.

A: But it's only one afternoon.

H: Pff, come on! How difficult is it going to be? You already know the basics.

A: Alright then, let's get started!

Astrid kept training and training while Hiccup continued guiding her. They spent a long time training and obviously returned home exhausted, when the sun went down. They entered the house with heavy steps and went straight to the kitchen. Hiccup took the leftovers from lunch and put it in two plates while Astrid set the table.

H: I personally believe that you're completely ready for tomorrow's race.

A: I hope so. I trained too hard.

H: Don't worry. With a teacher like me, there's nothing that could possibly go wrong.

A: It better be true…

After finishing dinner and washing the dishes it was time for them to go to bed. But…

A: Hey, can I ask something?

H: Sure!

A: Where should I change clothes?

H: Aaaand that's what I was forgetting about visitors…Ummm…Oh! You can go and change upstairs, while I'm feeding Toothless. I keep some fish for him in the old guestroom-which now is a storage- so…

A: Ok-kay…Where are you changing clothes?

H: I was actually going to ask you to give me my pajamas, so I can change down here…you know…

A: Yea…I'll umm bring 'em to you…Wait a sec.

Astrid ran upstairs and in less than ten seconds, she was back down.

H: Thanks. I-I'll go feed Toothless now…you can go upstairs.

A: Basically I-

H: Don't worry! I'll wait down here, until you're finished, okay?

A: Okay.

A few minutes later, Hiccup went upstairs where he found Astrid getting ready to go to bed. She was wearing a white nightgown and her hair was let down. He'd never seen her with her hair down before; he looked at her and smiled. Astrid turned around and saw him looking at her with that stupid, yet supper cute smile of his. She giggled.

A: What are you looking at?

H: Me? Nothing! I just noticed I've never seen you with your hair down before. You look different; B-but it's a good different.

A: That's good to know. Anyway, goodnight.

H: Right…goodnight…

Sunday Morning (7 days to Snoggletog)

The sun rose over Berk showing the beginning of the big day. It was only a few moments later, that Astrid woke up excited to get ready for the annual dragon race; her first annual dragon race. The blonde girl, opened her eyes lazily. When she realized what day it was, she gasped and jumped off her bed. She went to Hiccup's bed and started shaking him and calling his name, excited but also sort of panicked. The poor boy opened his eyes and as he believed that something was wrong, he tried to stand up and…protect her? Panicked as he was, he totally forgot to put on his prosthetic, causing himself to trip over his own feet (well, foot) and violently fall on the wooden floor…

H: Wha-what's going on?! Are you ok? Are you hurt?

A: I'm fine, just too excited about the race!

H: So there's no danger?

A: Obviously not…

H: Oh my Thor Astrid! You scared me to death, you know that?

A: I'm sorry...But I can't wait! We have so much to do!

H: What else except from dressing up and having breakfast?

A: You forgot the face-painting part…

H: Well yea, but this is something that can be done at the arena.

A: …and the gathering announcement to the village…

H: Also done from the arena.

A: The point is that all these require time, and right now we're wasting it by talking!

H: Will you just calm down? I'm telling you, everything's under cont-

Before finishing his sentence, Astrid pulled him downstairs and they quickly prepared breakfast, something that Hiccup didn't manage to have properly as they kept rushing the whole time. Then, while Hiccup was washing the dishes, Astrid ran upstairs, changed into her everyday clothes, sloppily made her hair and after that went back to the kitchen. Again, by pulling his hand, the blonde girl leaded him to the stairs and told him to go upstairs and dress up quickly. After finishing, they went outside the house, where Hiccup remembered to feed both their dragons, before taking the way to the arena. When they arrived, no one was there, not even Sven who was supposed to bring his sheep before the beginning of the race.

H: Now you get what I meant when I said "it's too early"?

A: I still don't regret it. Now let's see…umm…oh! Where are the jars with the face paint?

H: Second terrible terror cage.

A: See? There's always something that needs to be done.

H: Y-yes, but- forget it. What color do you use?

A: I have no idea.

H: Let me correct the question; which color suits you better?

A: Also no idea.

H: That's easy to discover…let's see… I think that both blue and orange look nice on you. It's up to you to choose.

A: Why not both?

H: Both? Actually yea, why not? You should try it. In the meanwhile, I'll stick on my last year's choice: red.

After a long while, full of planning and face painting, the arena was full and the race ready to begin. The referee was chosen to be Gobber. After Snotlout's suggestion, to compete each one on their own, five baskets were placed in the middle of the old kill ring, each one with their dragons' names written on them. The race was long and joyful, mostly because of the competency between 5 dragons, that turned out to be better and much more fun, than the last year's two-teamed game. The second official dragon race ended with Astrid's first ever victory (which eventually came out to be the first in a series of many, many others). Her score wasn't making a huge difference, since all the riders were very well-trained that year.

F: Heh, better luck next year, right Snotlout?

S: I don't know about you, but I call this beginner's luck. We'll see who the real winner is next year.

T: Dude, I hate to break it to you, but these were your exact words after last year's failure too…You really need to find something new…

After a while, when everybody had left, Hiccup and Astrid made a stop at Stormfly's stable to pick up a couple of brushes before taking the way to the lake to wash out the face paint, as they both agreed that they didn't need to take a bath for such small amount of paint. Some minutes later the water near the lake's shore had turned from ice blue to colorful. Because it may be a small amount of face paint, but either way it's hard to get rid of and even more so, when your only mirror is the lake's water.

A: Ok, I think I finally got cleaned; right?

H: Wha- oh, you've-you've got a little-hehe…

A: How dare you to laugh?

…Astrid said teasingly, yet a bit anxious. Hiccup kept giggling, but then he stopped-at least, he tried…The paint was all gathered around he eyes and her whole face was red due to the way she violently pressed her fingertips on her skin to erase all the paint marks; something she didn't achieve. Astrid lowered her eyes for a second and looked away. Then she leaned her head near the water surface and kept trying to clean herself.

A: What about now? Is it better?

Hiccup looked at her and gasped as he was trying too hard not to laugh. It wasn't better; it was the opposite of better…paint running down her cheeks, reaching her jaw line. The way Hiccup's cheeks were all puffy, his mouth full of air that was pathetically trying to escape in the form of a huge laughter, made Astrid feel uncomfortable-for some reason, even SHE couldn't explain. The blonde, annoyed girl, gave a quite intense punch to the boy next to her, before he let a whiny laughter escape his mouth and rubbed his shoulder.

A: You're not any better, you know…

H: Oh don't pout, I didn't mean it this way…Here, let me help.

Hiccup started cleaning her cheeks, his green eyes focused on the girl's face. At a moment their eyes accidentally met. They looked at each other for one or two seconds but then Hiccup glanced away with his cheeks getting more and more pink. Sure Astrid's cheeks were red too, but none of them would notice.

H: There you go. No reason for you to pout now.

A: Quit saying that…but thanks…

…she whispered. Astrid put her hands in the water and without a second thought, started cleaning him from the annoying face paint. Hiccup opened his mouth, but before he managed to speak, she put her one hand over it and said:

A: Don't you even think of saying a word about this.

Hiccup grinned but listened to her order. A little while later when they were both cleaned, they took the way back to the village and of course, Hiccup's house. The two teens walked inside; Hiccup took off his vest and hang it behind the door. He then walked to the staircase and headed to his bedroom while saying:

H: Could you do me a favor and light up the fireplace for me?

A: Sure!

H: There's wood in the old guestroom.

A: Ok.

Astrid followed Hiccup's orders and picked up some wood from the back room. She then returned in the main room and lit up a small, weak fire. She blew gently the afire piece of wood and the flame raised quickly. She took two chairs and placed them near the fireplace; she then sat on one of the two and put her hands near the fire. In the meanwhile, Hiccup came down and Astrid turned around to look at him.

A: Aren't you going to come and sit here?

H: Yes; why do you think I told you to light up the fire? I just need to do something else first. I'm coming in a few minutes.

Astrid turned her head around again and locked her eyes on the flame, going up and down. She got lost in her thoughts and for a moment, it seemed like she was sleeping with her eyes open. It was so quiet. Then Hiccup's voice broke the silence.

H: Here I am.

Astrid shook her head and looked at him in response to the combination of his voice and that big, full-filled tray he had just put on her lap.

A: Wha-?! What is this?

H: It's our lunch.

A: Lunch? ...Wait, that's the thing you needed to do before you come and sit here? Why didn't you call me to help you?

H: Today's your day m' lady!

A: What did you say?

H: I said that today is your day. You won the race, so-

A: No, I mean the other thing…The way you called me… I think you've done this again in the past, haven't you?

H: Oh I-umm…I'm sorry about that…I didn't mean to-

A: No it's ok. I don't have a problem with it… And besides, only someone truly brave, has enough courage to call me names.

H: Hehe…yeah…

While having lunch they talked about many random stuff. Then they took the tray with the empty plates to the kitchen and cleaned all of them, before rushing back to the fireplace to warm their frozen hands. They stayed there quietly for a little while, enjoying the peace and quiet of that casual Sunday afternoon. Those moments felt so precious; It was one of those times you sit near a good friend or close family member and you don't need to speak with them to feel happy; only their presence is enough to generously let all those happy feelings flow into your whole body. All of a sudden, Hiccup stood up and started quenching the already weak flame. Astrid opened her eyes disturbed and spoke first.

A: Wait! Why are you doing this?

H: We can't leave the fire burning while we're out of the house.

A: Why? Where are we going?

H: I want to show you something…

A: What something?

H: It's a surprise.

A: How long will it take?

H: Let's say that you should probably cancel your plans for tonight.

A: Well, I guess there are no plans for tonight so, no problem.

H: That's what I was expecting…

A: That's all good and great, but what's with that basket next to the door?

H: Oh that? I packed some things up while preparing lunch; it's all part of the surprise.

A: Why do we even need those? And what are those?

H: My Gods Astrid, just follow me and stop asking so many questions. Ok, first things first. You go to your stable and take Stormfly. Meanwhile, I'll take the basket to Toothless and we'll take off. We'll meet you over the border line between the village and the pine forest, ok?

A: What kind of-

H: No questions!

A: Fine…

After some time, they landed at the cove where Toothless and Hiccup first met. Hiccup jumped off his dragon's back and scratched his oversized head and Astrid followed him. The blonde girl was so confused that, you could almost see a huge question mark drown on her face. At first she took a look around her, like she was looking for something unusual-maybe the thing Hiccup wanted to show her-then she walked to his place and tapped his shoulder.

A: Why did you bring me here?

H: Because…I think it's a nice place to spend the afternoon.

A: I thought you wanted to show me something…

H: Oh yea, and that thing too. Follow me.

They walked half the way around the lake. Then Hiccup turned left and headed to that big tree with the weird, complicated roots. The tree was standing lofty on the small cliff, above the two kids, letting half of its huge roots fall off the cliff forming an opening in the middle of them. The space under the tree and between its roots was as big as a small room, wide enough for a dragon to fit under it. For Astrid this has always been a casual tree, but for Hiccup it was something more than that. This is where Hiccup used to go to escape from his everyday life. Resting, drawing or even studying under those roots, was one of his favorite and most pleasant things, especially during a sunny and beautiful day such as that specific Sunday afternoon. After all, everyone loves those nice "weather breaks" during winter. The two of them walked between the roots and stood right under the tree. Hiccup let down the basket, sighed loudly and he proudly said…

H: Here we are!

A: That's what you wanted to show me?

H: Yup!

A: But that's only a small area prevailed by a tree's roots.

H: Not any small area…Take a look at this…

…He said my gesturing the carvings on one of the roots. Astrid squished her eyes and tried to read it. It was simple: "Hiccup and Toothless are best friends". Then Astrid started getting it.

H: This is where I come whenever I want to stay alone. It's not something great, just my little hideaway.

A: That's nice…

…Astrid said and smiled. They sat there and talked for some time, while watching their dragons playing and running around the lake. Then at one moment they stayed silent. It was then that Astrid found the chance speak.

A: So why did you bring me here? Sure your little hideaway is very nice, but that's not the reason you brought me here, is it?

H: Well, to be honest it's not. The actual reason is that- wait; first promise me that you won't laugh.

A: I won't.

H: Two years ago today, was the day I woke up from my coma and…I sort of celebrate the fact that I'm still alive.

A: You do?

H: Yea…Of course no one knows about this…No one but Toothless, you and Stormfly.

A: Why you thought I'd laugh at it?

H: Probably because it's not the most usual think celebrating the anniversary of the day you woke up after you almost died.

A: Ok, but that's not the only great thing that happened that day…First of all you woke up in a peaceful village, you realized that dragons and Vikings had befriended because of you, and on the top of all this, your dragon was accepted by the whole village including your dad. And also that other thing that made that day seem different; a very…umm…awkward thing… y-you know…

H: Yeah I know…

…Hiccup said while letting out a giggle…

A: One of the best things that happened that day…

…Astrid whispered under her breath…

H: I know…

…Hiccup repeated, this time barely being heard. They both looked away from each other for one or two seconds, with their cheeks slightly pink. Hiccup gave the situation a thought, then looked at her and spoke up.

H: Ok, you know what, I have an idea. Let's try to be a bit more laid back for today, so things won't be so awkward, ok?

A: What do you mean?

H: Come on…don't tell me you don't understand…

A: Oh, you talk about the whole kissing thing, right?

The auburn young man nodded positively with his eyes locked on Astrid's.

A: Yeah I suppose you have a point; plan approved!

They both smiled awkwardly. The hours passed as they were talking about all those interesting things including the ones they didn't even know about each other. From their experiences as little kids, to the day of their first kiss and their early teen years… The talk was a compilation of dragons, stories of the past and of course much, much laughter. The first hour was the most uncomfortable one. It was the promise they gave to one another that helped them keep talking, even about those really awkward moments of the near past. As the time passed the ice between them, started breaking. The more they learned about each other's life, the most they didn't need to pretend they weren't bothered by the -until then- uncomfortable subjects of their long conversation. Hiccup was playing with his pencil the whole time; then at one moment the pencil slipped from his fingers and landed between the two of them. They both stretched their hands to catch it. Astrid's fingertips touched the pencil first and the rest of her palm followed. In less than one second, Hiccup's hand crashed on hers. They both looked at each other, their widened pupils locked at one another's eyes; Hiccup pulled his hand back, but then he decided to rest it on hers. The distinctive smile on their faces slowly disappeared as they leaned closer. Finally, their lips collided and their eyes shut. The kiss was just like Hiccup's hideaway: "not something great", but oh, so beautiful and priceless for them. After three or four seconds, the two of them pulled back, letting their eyes open slowly and the sweet distinctive smiles return to their faces, accompanied by the slight pink color, that was covering their cheeks. Hiccup nervously looked away and tried to calm down his inner self, by changing the subject. A few minutes later most of their anxiety was gone. The sun set and their random, yet joyful and interesting talk kept going. At a moment everything went silent; Astrid found themselves staring at the lake's water which was reflecting the pink-orange color of the sky. After some seconds, Astrid broke the silence…

A: So, are we going to do this next year too?

H: You mean the anniversary thing? Yea…why not?

A: Then I think we should find a name for it… We can't keep calling it "the day Hiccup woke up from his comma and many other multiple good things happened too" forever.

H: Yeah I suppose you're right…errr…what about "k" day?

A: "k" day? What's that even supposed to mea- oh! Oh, I-I got it…

H: Well, it may doesn't include all the good things that happened that day, but it is referred to one of the most important ones, so…

A: Okay then, "k" day it is; as long as I can't find anything better…

H: Wow…It's almost dark. I wonder for how long we've been talking…

A: Yes…I think we should head back too…

H: I didn't say that. We can stay here as much as we want.

A: That would be great but, in some time it's going to be too dark for us to return.

H: We don't need to return. The weather is good enough to spend the night outside.

A: Well this all sounds nice but we have neither blankets for the night, nor dinner with us.

H: Think again…

…Hiccup said and pulled the big basket he had brought, near…

H: …We have sheets, two thick blankets, two sandwiches with meat, cheese and lettuce and two fulfilled waterskins.

A: I can't believe you! You had planned all this from the beginning!

H: Not exactly…I was actually hopping for something like this to happen… However, I never saw it coming…

Astrid smiled and punched his shoulder teasingly. They ate while continuing their talk and after finishing their dinner, they put the tablecloth they used, back in the basket. Astrid stretched her right arm to take the waterskin she had left next to her and since she couldn't find it she started looking around for it.

A: Hey have you seen that waterskin you gave me? I can't find it…

H: Umm…no, no I haven't…Where did you leave it?

A: It was right next to me…

H: Hmmm…Are there any chances you mean this waterskin?

Astrid looked to his place, to see a rather amused Hiccup, holding the thing she's been searching for in his hand.

A: Oh you! Give it back, I'm thirsty!

Astrid tried to take it back without results. These extra inches Hiccup had gained didn't help at all. She tried several times to take it from him and every time she'd try, Hiccup raised his hand higher. In the end, Hiccup stood on his feet and came out of the small opening between the roots, where they were sitting; Astrid chased him around for a while and when she finally managed to hold a tight grip on his waist, she drugged him down and they both fell on the grass. They kept laughing for a little while before Hiccup managed to spell some words…

H: Here, you obtained it.

A: I can't believe you made me chase you to drink some water…

H: It was worth it, though…

The auburn boy lied back and looked at the night sky. He was always amazed by the view of the stars. Astrid followed his example and lied down, next to him. They stayed there quietly, enjoying each other's company. No words could be compared to what they were feeling. Some minutes later, the blonde girl had fallen asleep. Hiccup's green eyes were stuck on her. He considered taking her in his arms and carry her in his little hideaway, but then he felt that it was too early for this. He brushed her hair with his fingertips and whispered her name. She opened her eyes and looked at him…

H: Hey…I'm sorry to wake you up, but I think it would be better if we slept under a warm blanket…

A: Yeah…You're right…

H: Come on…

He helped her up, by gently pulling her arm and they walked back under the roots of the big tree, that generously offered Hiccup protection all those times he wanted to spend some time alone. They lied down two of the sheets and used the other two to cover themselves. The dragons followed their riders and spent the night next to them. Hiccup lied down first, to his side and used his hands as a pillow. In two seconds time, Astrid had approached him and crawled her body right next to him. Hiccup looked at her questionably.

A: What?

H: I didn't know you're so much like Toothless…

A: What do you mean?

H: Rough from the outside, but such a kitty cat inside

A: You can say whatever you want, but if you tell anyone about this, say goodbye to your other leg.

H: Come on, you know I won't tell it…

A: Promise?

H: Promise.

After one or two minutes of silence, Astrid raised her head and quickly pecked his cheek; Then she lied back down and wrapped her one arm around him. Hiccup smiled. He then held her into a warm hug and softly said…

H: Goodnight m' lady.

A: Goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2 That week we spent together p1

Monday morning (6 days to Snoggletog):

The night passed and Monday morning followed. It found Hiccup and Astrid, curled the one in the other's hug. Normally this shouldn't be happening. They weren't used to such situations; not even a bit. The chapter of their relationship was still foggy in their heads; it wasn't clear if they were some kind of couple or "just friends". That Sunday- their "k" day- was probably the first time they met to talk about something else than dragons. It was obvious that the awkwardness was still there, but most of it was gone. They still didn't know it, but it was actually them who decided to let their childhood in the past and make some progress on the present. Their occupational career was already in a good way, so their next step was to make the definition of their relationship, clear to themselves first and then to the others. It was a tough one. They didn't even know one another so well. It was like they should make it all the way through again, from the beginning. However, the foundations were already set and there was no way back. They didn't want to believe it, but it was time for them to face their relationship, whether it was a friendship or something more than just that. Astrid opened her eyes and yawned loudly.

A: Hey.

H: Good morning there! Did you sleep well?

A: It was okay, despite the fact that I'm not used in sleeping in caves.

H: Hey! It was your idea, remember?

A: Nah…I'm pretty sure you started it…

H: Stop it you!

A: Alright, ok. Oh wait…Today's Monday, which means that my parents are coming back…

H: …and we should be at the village…

A: Yeah…

Hiccup lied back on the sheets and pouted…

H: Ahh… But I don't want to go back! I've just started getting to know you better… I still have so many questions to make!

A: And yes, ladies and gentlemen: Mr. dramatic Haddock is back!

H: …And Miss "giving-embarrassing-names-to-her-friends" is back too!

A: Oh really? I missed her so much! Where has she been?

H: She was having an awesome weekend with Mr. dramatic Haddock.

A: Which weekend needs to end!

H: No!

A: Yes! Come on, stand up!

H: No, I won't! I'll stay down here.

A: Is this what you really want?

H: Yes!

A: Alright then…

Astrid grabbed his leg and started pulling him.

A: Oh Gods. You are heavier than I remember… Sometimes you're so stubborn! Seriously, quit playing. We have to go back.

H: Fine…

They packed their sheets and blankets up, saddled on their dragons and got ready to leave. Toothless was about to open his wings when a terrible terror flew to their place and landed on Hiccup's lower arm.

H: Hello there lil fellow! What have you brought for us?

…He said and quickly untied the message from the dragon's leg, while jumping off Toothless' back.

H: It's for you…

A: Me?

H: Yeah, it's from your parents.

Astrid jumped on the ground, took the letter, opened it and read it out loud.

"Dear Astrid,

Mom and I are having a wonderful time here and we've decided to return next Saturday. You may stay at the chief's house for the whole week, if Hiccup doesn't have a problem; unless you want to keep some company to Gothi and take care of her for 6 days. I hope you understand. Please explain to your brother and Gobber and thank Hiccup for me. We love you.

Kisses,

Your dad"

A: Did you…did you hear that?

Hiccup wouldn't speak…He was just sitting there looking at her, trying to realize what was going on.

A: Uh…Hiccup? Are you all right?

H: Oh my Gods YES!

…the young man cheerfully shouted, his eyes sparkling from happiness. Hiccup lifted Astrid off her feet and started twirling her.

A: Hiccup what's wrong with ya?!

…she said while couldn't help but laugh…

H: I'll tell you what's wrong: I'M HAPPY! Happy, happy, happy!... I can't explain how happy I am right now...

A: I know right! It's amazing! We will spend the whole week together, with no parents or brother or Gobber...Only you and me!

H: Exactly!

Hiccup let her step the ground.

H: Come on let's go back!

A: Why? We don't need to rush...

H: At first we have to tell Gobber about your parents' letter…Also it's Monday and- OH THOR IT'S MONDAY!

A: What's wrong with that?

H: Today is Monday. We've got a meeting with the others at the academy in half an hour, remember? I haven't prepared anything for today. What should I do now?

A: You should chill out! Don't worry, we'll be back on time and until then, I'll help you prepare an exercise on the way back.

H: I really don't know what I would do without you keeping me calm.

A: You would probably be on another island all alone with Toothless, no one knowing where you are…oh, and probably still having a left leg…

Toothless and Stormfly took them back to the village, firstly at Gobber's shop and then at the academy. After their meeting, Astrid and Hiccup returned to his home. They ate lunch, cleaned around and then went upstairs. They sat on the lower part of the boy's bed and continued talking about many random and funny things, including the day Astrid met Toothless. As they were laughing, Astrid wrapped her tummy annoyed. _"She has done this again today"_ Hiccup noticed.

A: ... ha-ha…and-and remember how I looked at...ouch…

H: Are you ok? It's not the first time I see you doing this today. It seems like you're sick or something…

A: I don't think that it's considered as an illness but it's really irritating indeed!

H: I'm not getting you…

A: I don't really think you care about "girl stuff".

H: Still not getting you…

The anxiousness made her cheeks blush and her pain worse; she curled her body even more and closed her eyes tightly for a second…

A: It's...umm...that time o-of my month, you-you know...

H: W-wait, wait, hold on a second...You have PERIOD!?

A: Uh yea…Is this so weird?

H: N-no! I mean yes...I mean...you've never told me before. I didn't even know you'd started it!

A: Well you should've understood it by now. I'm seventeen!

H: Sorry Astrid, but I don't know a lot about these things. It's really, REALLY awkward talking with dads about puberty, especially with my father for girls...you can understand me right?

A: You don't need to justify yourself. My mum says that boys never really cared about "girl problems".

H: Oh come on...This is a really big lie…when it comes to me at least.

A: I always kinda knew you were the exception in many things…

H: Oh thank you very much! -he matters ironically- You can't imagine how flattering this sounds…But seriously, I'll always be there for you; and your "monthly thing" is already in the comforting list. I just didn't know it, that's all. Plus, I know how to take care of you in such situations.

A: You do?

H: Whoever asks learns…

A: My Thor, where all this confidence comes from?

H: Don't ask me, because I honestly have no idea.

The girl was still curled up; he knew she was hurting, although she was trying to make him believe that she's ok. What should he do? Hiccup gathered all the courage he found dispersed in his heart and pulled her near. The blonde girl answered to his call by leaning into his hug. She snuggled under his jaw, pushing her head on his chest to get as close as possible. Hiccup kept her in his tight hug while moving his comforting hand up and down her back with tension. About a minute later he kissed her blonde hair and continued...

H: ...feeling better?

A: Yes...

H: Wait a minute...

…He said and stood up…

H: I think we've got some tea downstairs...

A: No, no...!

…she said disturbed and pulled his arm…

A: Stay here with me...The tea can wait.

H: Alright, alright.

A: Thanks, Hic!

H: So... tell me...when was the first time you had...you know...?

A: About a week before you woke up from your comma. My mum says it maybe was from stress.

H: Why were you stressed?

A: Are you kidding me? You almost died, and you're asking me "why I was stressed"?

H: Oh yeah…Well, that's a good reason. However, I had never noticed it all these years. Why haven't you ever told me?

A: Especially the last two years, I thought you sort of knew it. Eh, the first year, talking about anything personal to you was as awkward for me as for you talking with your dad...for girls.

Astrid struggled spelling the last sentence. For once more she wrapped her arms around her tummy.

H: You okay?

A: It's fine…I'm fine...

H: Yeah, sure!

The boy leaned down to reach her feet. He then took off her boots and gently encouraged her to sit back, by giving her a little push on her chest. He lovingly tucked her in, while looking deep into her eyes…

H: Come on, stay here.

A: Thanks, but I'm fine.

H: Why are you still refusing to accept my help? It's only you and me...and Toothless...

A: Well, if you insist, I guess I could stay here for a while.

H: Atta gurl.

A: So where were we? Oh, yea! On the moment I saw Toothless…

Hiccup smiled. The entire comfortable atmosphere between them, made them feel like they had been doing this for years, even though it was the very first time this was happening. The hours passed quickly and the sun started going down. It finally came out of the window, making them notice that they had been talking for a really long time.

A: Wow, look at the sun. It must be 5 or 6 o' clock. For how long have we been talking?

H: Hard to say…

A: Ok then…I suggest we should go for a flight...We can't waist such a nice afternoon inside…

H: What? No! I can't let you go out! You could easily catch a cold.

A: Oh come on Hiccup! I'm not sick to stay inside. I'm out all the time and I've never caught a cold before. I'll be fine.

H: Are you sure? I don't want you to get sick...

A: There's no reason for you to worry. Now let's go! We are going to lose the whole afternoon.

H: Umm...We could stay here if you want...

A: Hiccup!

H: Fine, fine! At least… Here, put this on.

He said and gave her his vest.

After some minutes of flying Astrid suggested to go for a race on the mountain...

A: Hey! What about a race?

H: I really don't think so... The temperature down there is even colder than a flight during a snowy winter night. Just keep flying.

A: Is this the reason or you've started getting slower than me?

H: Please Astrid! Toothless is definitely faster than Stormfly! Plus, your tricks are way too cheap to make me change my mind.

A: I'm not sure about that, big chicken...

H: Whaaaat? Ok Astrid you'll have your race. I'll show you what does "fast" mean.

They were racing for about one hour! Going down the cliff again and again, until the dragons couldn't take it anymore…They made half the way back flying and then they walked the rest of the way. Astrid seemed to be cold but didn't want to admit it. Their laughter wouldn't let her realize it anyway. Alas, no one ever managed to hide something forever…The inside of the chief's house was way warmer than the mountain and the temperature difference was huge. They walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner-probably eggs with some bread and cheese. Hiccup lit a fire and warmed some water to boil the eggs. Astrid would normally help set the table, but instead, she sat on a chair holding her tummy and silently cursing herself and her stubbornness. Hiccup heard her mumbling and thought she was talking to him.

H: What are you mumbling there Astrid?

A: Me? Nothing; just…talking to m-myself…

…she struggled…

A: Hey Hiccup? Mind if I go to sleep earlier today? I just…don't feel so well…

Hiccup looked at her panicked; he stopped the dinner preparations and went near her. He kneeled down near her and lowered his head to look straight into her eyes…

H: Oh no! Don't tell me you hurt…

A: Sort of.

H: The truth please…

A: More than I did at noon…

H: Gods! Why didn't you tell it to me all this time? -he sighed- Wait a minute…

Hiccup grabbed a jar with tea leafs from the self and added some leafs in the water, he would boil the eggs. Then he went back to Astrid, who had closed her eyes tightly.

H: Come on, you'll need to stand up…

…Hiccup said and gently helped her up. He quickly walked her upstairs and leaded her to her bed. Astrid kicked off her boots and lied in her bed. The auburn boy sat on the edge of the bed right next to her and covered her with one of the warmest covers he found in the wardrobe.

H: Oh you, dumb girl! Why can't you just listen to me for once? Don't you understand that whatever I say is for your own good?

Astrid mumbled something like "but I wasn't expecting that" and continued rubbing her back to make the pain stop. Hiccup did that distressed grin he makes when he's really worried or sad about a situation, but doesn't know what to do to fix things up…

H: …Ok, ok…just try to relax…

He said while rubbing her arm.

H: …W-what can I do to ease the pain?

A: Just sit here…

H: No I mean-

A: I know what you mean but there's no way to ease this kind of pain drastically…

H: You can't be serious…

A: Does it look like I'm joking?!

H: No! I didn't mean it this way… Ugh! I shouldn't have let you go outside; I'm such an idiot…

A: It doesn't matter right now…And anyway it's not your fault. I was the stubborn one this time.

H: Come on…Don't put the blame on you…I'm going downstairs to see if your tea is ready…You try to relax!

A: Please don't be late.

H: I'll be as quick as I can.

Hiccup ran downstairs and turned off the fire. He then put the tea in a mug and took it upstairs.

H: See? I'm back. I wasn't that late, was I?

A: No, you weren't…

H: Umm, what could we do? Err…

A: Give me that mug.

H: Watch it m'lady, it's too hot to drink.

A: I know…

Astrid took the mug and rested it on her lower belly. About one or two minutes later, she was already better…

H: It seems like you're better now.

A: I am. Heat always helps…It's the only thing that helps.

H: I thought that nothing helps in this situation…

A: I might was a bit dramatic on that part.

H: And then you call ME dramatic…

A: What can I say…You taught me well.

H: Should I bring you some dinner now?

A: Nah, I'm not so hungry after all this…I'll just drink my tea.

H: As you wish. I'll go make something crappy to eat and I'll be back.

A: Ok. Hey Hiccup?

H: Yes?

A: Thanks for everything.

H: My pleasure m'lady.

While Hiccup was eating downstairs, Astrid stood up quickly and changed into her pajamas. She felt some discomfort. The blonde girl got under the covers again and pushed the mug on her belly. When Hiccup finished his meal, he washed his plate and went back upstairs…He walked to her place awkwardly…

H: Hey.

…he said and sat on the edge of her bed, while looking at her.

H: Are you ok now?

A: Yea.

H: Why haven't ya drunk your tea yet?

A: It keeps me warm…

H: Right. I'll- I'll go downstairs to wear my nightclothes…

A: Ok.

After a few minutes, they were both in their beds. Astrid's empty tea mug was on the night stand, right next to the candle that was lighting up the room. Everything was really quiet. Then Astrid's voice sounded…

A: Well, goodnight Hiccup.

…the blonde girl said and closed her eyes. Hiccup looked at her for a moment, thoughtful. Suddenly he stood up, reached her bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he had just got under his covers again.

A: What was that for?

H: That…Well, that was instead of a single and too ordinary "get well soon" wish.

She smiled. The auburn young man smiled back…

H: Good night.

…he said and looked at her sweetly…

A: You too.

…she whispered.

Tuesday morning (5 days to Snoggletog):

It was early morning when Hiccup opened his eyes and saw Astrid sleeping peacefully under the covers. Toothless saw that his rider was awake and quickly went next to him, to receive some petting and hugs. Unfortunately, the auburn boy pushed his dragon away worried.

H: Quiet- he whispered- we don't want to wake her up.

The dragon kept looking at him, trying to understand what that young odd man was saying to him. When Hiccup stopped talking, Toothless jumped on him happily, as he hadn't understood what was going on and made him moan loudly. Astrid opened her eyes and looked at them; she smiled.

A: What are you two doing so early?

She asked, while yawning; she sat back. Hiccup didn't manage to respond to her, as Toothless ran to her bed the moment he realized she was awake. The young but huge dragon put his one paw on her and made her giggle before start petting him.

H: Toothless!

…Hiccup intensely said. He jumped out of his bed and rushed to take his dragon away from her.

H: Come on bud, don't disturb our guest.

A: No it's definitely ok. Don't bother.

Hiccup carefully sat on the edge of her bed in order not to sit on her legs. They both continued petting Toothless while he was lovingly looking at them. An awkward silence was prevailed in the bedroom. Then Hiccup decided to speak.

H: How do you feel today?

A: Oh I'm better, much better in fact.

H: Good, good… I was umm thinking to go prepare some breakfast for us.

A: Alright, I'm coming with you.

H: What? Why?

A: To help you with the table…

H: Oh no, no, no…You're not going to make a single move. I'll bring your breakfast here.

A: You can't be serious…

H: I am! You are going to sit here and rest.

A: But I told you I am alright! What else do you want to let me move?

…She said and tried to stand up when Hiccup's hands stopped her.

H: Not so fast my sweet stubborn lady. Did you forget what happened yesterday when I trusted you to go outside?

A: No…But seriously you sound like my dad; when I was 5 years old!

H: Ok, ok let's make a deal: I'm going to prepare breakfast and until I come back with the tray, you have to make our beds and dress up. How does this sound to you?

A: Still unfair, but much better than just sitting here doing nothing.

H: Good!

…He said and quickly walked downstairs. After a while the two young Vikings left the Chief's house, saddled on their dragons and took off, taking the way to the academy. In two minutes' time the others had arrived...At the dragon academy Tuesday was revision day. Hiccup and the others went to Toothless' stable were they used to make a notional revision at training exercises and maybe some new things they had learned the previous week. They all were kinda sick of the academy. Even Hiccup was getting bored from times to times. The only thing that kept him interested was the discovery of new species of dragons and facts about the already known ones.

H: So, who remembers which ability of timberjacks we learned last week?

Everyone was silent except from Astrid and Fishlegs who knew how to answer…at least somehow. Hiccup let his head fall in his right palm and sighed.

H: Come on guys, you don't even try. I'm 100% sure you all know the answer.

S: Of course we do.

H: Then why can't you just raise your hand and say it?

T: Because it's boring!

R: We all know that this isn't going to work for much longer…

S: She's right Hiccup! We won't be able to keep meeting here, in an every-day basis, for our entire lives. We already are quite old…

H: -He sighed-…I know, but I feel like we have quite a few more places to explore before we finally give up.

Astrid saw Hiccup's anxiety coming to the surface. Everyone had turned against him…

A: He's got a point guys! Let's be honest: none of us really wants to grow up from now. We aren't even ready. I mean look at the twins.

T: That's true.

A: See what I mean?

S: Look Astrid if you want to back your boyfriend up you can do it, but you can't force us-

T: Wait, Astrid's got a boyfriend?

F: WELL, the point is that the more we know about dragons the easier is going to be for us to train a wild dragon if we need to.

H: Exactly. And I promise you that if everything goes as I expect it to, this is going to be the last year of our meetings. After this summer only whoever wants it will join the academy, but until then, you have to try and stay focused.

S: I'm in.

R.T: Us too!

H: Alright then let's get back to our revision…

The revision kept going until twelve o' clock, when the lesson was finally over. Astrid and Hiccup kept glancing at Fishlegs from times to times; why did he really distracted Snotlout and Tuffnut, so that they'd stop thinking of the possibilities about Hiccup and Astrid's more-than-just-friends relationship? Was he aware of what's going on, or hadn't he even noticed what they were talking about when he interrupted them? When the others started leaving the academy, Fishlegs posed for a second and looked at them. Then he continued walking…Hiccup and Astrid took the way back home while Hiccup was secretly rethinking the change in his and Astrid's behavior during the last couple of days. Hiccup's mind was running insane, due to the whole growing up situation. First his dad who wanted to prepare him to the idea of earning the throne of Berk one day, then the obvious puberty issues, the problems at the academy and now his relationship with Astrid. "Maybe I shouldn't have made so many steps at once…" he was thinking "…what if I'm making wrong choices? _Stop the meetings at the academy_? What was I thinking? Maybe I should ask Astrid about what to do…Wait; no, I shouldn't. I'm asking her help too often lately…She'll get sick of me eventually. Plus, that "thing" (whatever this is) between us has changed a lot… It feels like we've came closer…Well, that's not so bad; OR IS IT?! Great, one more problem is added in my endless list. However, it doesn't feel like a problem…Sure many things have changed; I've even kissed her on the lips without getting punched. Pft; what am I saying? We spent an whole night cuddled up and it didn't seem to bother her… But what if she doesn't feel comfortable with all this? Maybe I should just make some steps back; I don't want to make things more complicated and awkward than they already are. These days I feel like I'm moving way too fast when it comes to her… However, the progress between us hasn't hurt any of us. Ok, no steps back…but a slower rhythm is going to help. Wow for a moment I believed that I was going to ruin everything." His mind was a bit clearer now. The relief of finding a solution for one of his most recent problems, made him sigh loudly. Astrid looked at him and smiled

A: What is it?

H: What? Nothing!

…He said while holding the door of his house open to let her in. They prepared and ate lunch, washed the dishes and cleaned the table. Astrid was taking a look at Hiccup's two or three books which were lying on the table, while he was sitting on a chair, playing with his fingers.

A: So, how do you think we should spend the rest of the day? I've ran out of ideas.

H: I don't know about you, but I was thinking to work on- Wait; have I told you about it?

A: About what?

H: I've been making a new pair of clothing for me. In case you haven't noticed, this tunic and vest are getting really short and tight on me; not to mention the trousers…There are moments I think I won't be able to breathe anymore.

…Hiccup says while taking his tools, semi-made clothes and sketches out of the closet, which was under the stairs…

A: Haha, yea that's true…For how long have you been working on this project?

H: For about…3 months.

A: Three months? This looks like you've just started.

H: I know right! Life's been recently torturing me. I have very little time to rest and I don't want to spend it sewing clothes.

A: Well, that's something that has to be done though…Let me see the designs.

Hiccup hands over the piece of paper to her

A: Are you sure you can do it? It seems pretty complicated.

H: You might've forgotten that I made Toothless' saddle all alone in one night.

A: I haven't but…Why are you being so late at finishing this one?

H: I told you. No time.

A: In this case, you're going to need some help.

H: No, no that's my business.

A: Oh, come on, let me help! I'm too bored to survive.

H: Alright. I'll tell you what the deal is: I'll start making the leather parts and you'll try to finish the tunic according to the sketch.

A: A red tunic, huh?

H: Yes, I thought I could use some change. I've been wearing green tunics for way too long.

A: Nice move Haddock.

They worked until 6, when they decided to stop. They put everything back in its place and sat near the almost dead fire. Suddenly Hiccup raised his body and gasped…

H: Oh no!

A: What is it?

…Astrid curiously asked. Hiccup ran quickly to the window and looked outside, his eyes locked on the huge sun clock, which was a few meters away. A thick mattress of clouds was blocking the sun, but the few sunbeams escaping were obviously shading the number six.

H: Oh please tell me it's a lie…

Hiccup mumbled and ran upstairs to take his boots- well, boot. Astrid's eyes were following his moves confused. When she saw him wearing his woolen vest, she stood up and started searching for her own shoes. Hiccup opened the front door and came out quickly. Astrid followed him and closed the door behind her. They started walking to the plaza, steps quickening up more and more. Astrid got tired and stopped for a minute to catch her breath. The auburn boy kept walking forward without even noticing her absence. She took a deep breath and continued walking to his place. When she was finally walking next to him, she took the chance to speak:

A: I see that we're going somewhere but where's the fire?

H: I've promised Gobber to go and help him today at 5:30, but I totally forgot about it.

A: And so what?

H: "So what?"! Astrid, he's going to kill me!

A: Maybe you could tell him you got held up.

H: But why? Because a flock of sheep blocked my way?

A: Then tell him the truth.

H: It's Gobber we're talking about, not me.

A: Oh come on! Don't be so dramatic! He can't be that mean…

…

A: …correction; eventually, he can be that mean!

H: I told you.

Astrid always thought that being late at work isn't such a big deal, until that specific moment. What a huge mistake of hers! Gobber seemed like he was going nuts: shouting around in the shop, surrounded by old weapons, half-finished saddles and prosthetics for dragons and Vikings. The two teens stepped in to find a total mess! Gobber's dragon was sleeping on some of Hiccup's sketches while some others were spread on multiple workbenches, all leading to the small room in the back of the shop. They tried to go and hide back there; too bad Hiccup stepped on a rusty blade and drew everyone's attention on him. Even Grump woke up.

A: Great job, smarty…

Astrid said while lightly punching his shoulder.

G: Well, well; look who decided to come and help me!

H: Yes, hello to you too Gobber, I'm doing great, thanks for asking…

G: Who cares about all this? I thought you gave me a promise for today!

H: I know, I'm sorry about that…I just-umm…

G: I don't think I asked for any explanations. I know you're having a guest these days, so I'll make an exception for this time. Here;

…He said and handed him some of the saddles that were almost done…

G: take those inside. I want them finished in exactly half an hour. No breaks today.

H: Aye-aye sir!

Hiccup sarcastically said and went in his room, while trying not to fall down because of the weight he was holding. Astrid stayed in the front side of the shop and tried to help Gobber with the mess. She sloppily gathered all the weapons on a workbench and started collecting Hiccup's sketches- and the half ruined ones as well.

A: I think I'm going inside now.

G: Fine.

…Gobber stoically said without even looking at her. Astrid approached the middle-aged man and spoke a bit quieter.

A: Thanks for not being mad at him, for being late. It wasn't completely his fault anyway…

G: You don't need to thank me.

A: He's told me that you are kind of strict when it comes to him. Like, all the time…

G: Hehe, I know…

He said smiling. The man let the semi-finished blade, he was holding, down and turned to look straight at her.

G: …I know that I'm being strict to him; Sometimes the reason isn't even a big deal.

A: Then why are you doing this?

G: To toughen him up. You know Hiccup. He's not like the other Vikings. He's skinny, not as strong as most people around here, not as tough and strict as he needs to be in most cases…He's always been different in many things.

A: I know but I don't see those characteristics of his negatively. I'd never try to change him.

G: Me either. You see, Hiccup is so much different from us, but not negatively. For example: when we don't give up on things because of our "stubbornness issues", as he'd say, he doesn't give up, because he's positive; because he's dreaming a better life, a better Berk. Have a look at the sketches you're holding. Most of them have to do with the village. He cares about the good of his friends and neighbors; he puts them first and that's something that most of us wouldn't have the guts to do. He even sacrificed his physical integrity for us.

A: I know but- why are you telling this to me?

G: I've always been a good friend to this kid. I've always cared about him. I could spend hours listening to his problems and trying to help him. Well, most of the times I wasn't able to; his way of thinking is something I'll never be able to understand. But the point is that his positivity and imagination can surely change this place. The problem is that he needs guidance to achieve his goals. And that's why I'm here and when I'm tough, it's for his own good; I'm 100% sure he knows and understands that.

A: You're a good man Gobber.

G: Yea, I know that! Now go to his room. The good man has to work. And someone made him speak more than he should.

A: Okay…

She giggled. The blonde girl went inside Hiccup's room, where she found him sitting on a chair near his desk, sewing a saddle.

A: I see you've almost finished this thing. Are you going to need any help?

Hiccup didn't notice she was speaking. When he was working nothing, could draw his attention away from what he was doing. He didn't even know she was in the room.

A: Well then, I guess that's a no.

Astrid sat on a chair near the door. After two or three minutes, she realized she was still holding Hiccup's sketches. She stood up and put them on the desk. The paper tower of drawings tapped a pencil that was lying there. The pencil rolled down the desk and fell on the ground. The noise made Hiccup rise his head socked. He leaned down to catch the pencil at the same time Astrid did. The result: head bump!

H.A: Ouch!

A: I'm so sorry, are you ok?

H: No, no I'm sorr- Astrid? For how long have you been here?

A: You mean in the room?

H: No I mean generally…

A: For as long as you've been here… Haven't you noticed that?

H: Ah, I'm sorry…I have a lot going on in my head…

A: It's ok. However, I think that the bump is going to leave a mole.

H: Let's hope it doesn't. My arms are already full of scratches. I don't need any scars on my forehead too.

A: Why don't you just wear Gobber's gloves?

H: I've told you, they're huge…

Hiccup looked at his desk and saw all of his papers gathered up.

H: You picked up my-

A: Yeah…I saw that Gobber needed a little help out there and I thought I could make myself useful by cleaning up some of the mess. Also, don't freak out: Some of the drawings are a bit ruined-

H: Oh What?

A: Don't worry; I can redraw these ones on new pieces of paper. It's going to be like nothing's happened. You just keep doing what you're doing.

H: Don't bother, I'll just do it another day.

A: Come on, let me help!

H: As you wish…

About half an hour later, Hiccup took the finished saddles to Gobber while Astrid was having a break from the project she was given. In two minutes' time he entered the room with two more saddles.

H: I see that someone in here isn't carrying out her duty…

A: That's not true, I was just having a break. And after all I'm a volunteer…

H: Don't take everything seriously…you know how I like to tease you…

A: You bet I do…

Hiccup smiled and rested his hand on the workbench behind him. Unfortunately, a sharp splinter from the bench's top, scratched his hand. He suddenly pulled his hand away. The sharp piece of wood that was wrapped on his skin, splintered his palm and a new wound was opened.

H: Ouch!

A: What's wrong?

H: Nothing. I-it's just a scar…

A: Another one?

H: Well, it was time to add a new one in my endless collection…

A: …of scars…

H: At least now I've figured out what I'm going to gift to myself for Snoggletog.

A: More bandages?

H: I was going to say a pair of my own gloves, but that'll do too.

Astrid took care of his new wound and tied it with a piece of white cloth.

A: There.

…She said and patted his hand. Then she punched his shoulder and continued.

A: Be more careful next time.

H: When are you planning to stop punching me?

A: I don't know… Old habits can't be easily forgotten. Also I remember someone saying that he could get used to it.

H: There was a term tho-

The blonde girl pecked his lips and pulled back.

H: Yea, I-I think we're ok now...Hey; I'm sorry about earlier.

A: What?

H: You know, when we were on the way…I'm sorry for yelling. It wasn't your fault I was late.

A: It's fine. Sometimes we all feel the need to shout to someone for no reason. I do it too… Alas, if Gobber realizes we're doing nothing, he'll have a reason to shout.

H: You're right. Break's over.

The time passed quicker than they thought. Soon they were done helping Gobber and before they realized, they were back home eating dinner and getting ready to bed. A few minutes later Hiccup and Astrid were both in their beds thinking of what they could talk about. The girl spoke first as she remembered something remarkable enough from that day…

A: Hey, Hiccup?

H: Mmm?

A: I forgot to ask you; What was that thing you were talking about in the morning? Are you really planning to terminate the meetings at the academy?

H: Ugh…I don't know…I mean, we don't have much more to learn…We are supposed to have a revision every Tuesday, and for the last couple of weeks most of our meetings turn into revision classes. I love the academy and you know that, but things can't stay the same forever. The others are right; we are all keep growing up. In a few years most of us will be having a stable job and in a few more years, even a family.

A: But Hiccup, most of us aren't ready to grow up yet.

H: It doesn't matter how we feel as long as there is nothing more out there to explore.

A: We'll find something. I'm sure we will.

H: So, you're not going to abandon the academy founder on this difficult stage of his teen career?

A: Nah…I was thinking to keep torturing him for a few more years by being by his side.

H: Wow. This sounds…

A: Exciting?

H: …Tiring. I'll try to be strong.

A: I suggest we should sleep now…

H: Why?

A: Because if this talk continues, I'll have to stand up and punch you, and I'm too lazy to do it.

H: Heh. Goodnight.

A: You too.

Wednesday morning (4 days to Snoggletog)

The sun raised, finding the people of Berk sleeping. The village was quiet and so was Hiccup's bedroom. Astrid opened her eyes to find her friend sleeping in his bed. But- wait a minute- something was missing. "Where's Toothless?" she questioned herself. Maybe he was downstairs waiting for his owner to wake up. She quietly stood up, then took her clothes and started walking down the stairs. When she was fully dressed she started preparing breakfast for the two of them; and Toothless of course. She knew that there were some fish for him in the back room. After finishing with the table, she went to the window to check the time. It was too early for the academy yet. Astrid took a book from the table to kill some time. About an hour later she put the book back in its place, took her nightgown and went upstairs. Hiccup was still sleeping. When she was done making her bed and opening the window she decided that it was time for Hiccup to wake up. The blonde girl approached his bed and shook his shoulder.

A: Good morning sleepyhead…

H: Whaa…? What is it?

A: Come on, wake up already! It's almost time for our meeting.

H: Oh…yea…the meeting…

Astrid laughed at the way he was responding to her. "Behold the great dragon master" she was thinking.

A: Come on…Don't make me use drastic measures…

The teasing tone of her voice made him wake up and realize what was going on. He opened his one eye and looked at her, smirking.

H: Oh really? And what do these measures include?

A: You really want to know?

H: I'll say yes.

At the moment he answered Astrid started tickling him. Hiccup then, sat on his knees and yelled "tickle fight!" while pulling her down and starting tickling her back. Their laughter made Toothless run upstairs. Suddenly, Astrid lost her balance and fell on Hiccup, her mouth only a breath away from his. They both posed awkwardly and kept looking at one another.

A: Oh my, I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean to-

H: N-no it's ok, it's fine. Don't worry…

…He said while helping her up.

A: Thanks. I-I have prepared breakfast downstairs; you can come after you change clothes.

After having breakfast and cleaning the table, Hiccup and Astrid saddled on their dragons and flew to the academy. For Hiccup and his friends, Wednesday was programmed as cleaning day because- oh well, it's something that has to be done. Fishlegs was already there when Hiccup and Astrid arrived. A few minutes later the twins were there, almost sleeping on their dragon. But where was Snotlout? Half an hour later, the sleepy and tired Viking walked into the old arena. No one really noticed he arrived. Hiccup kept walking around the academy, unable to sit down for any longer. At the same time, Astrid was practicing target, while Fishlegs had already started cleaning Meatlug's stable and the twins were being…the twins. Suddenly, Ruffnut stopped laughing at her sleeping-in-his-palm brother and turned around to react at the noise Snotlout's heavy steps were making.

R: Hey guys! Look who remembered we had a meeting today!

H: Well hello there, Snotlout! Thank you for remembering us…

S: Zip it Hiccup! I walked all the way to here and I'm not planning to stand any of your grouchiness. Hookfang refused to bring me here today.

F: Why?

S: Because he was being a stubborn, lazy and useless reptile! I walked two miles at once and I'm already too tired. Just give me a broom and let's get over with this, before I pass out.

H: Oh, Right! Ruff, wake up your brother; it's time we should start.

Without saying anything more, they all got down to work, starting from their stables. These rooms weren't really used as stables anymore, since the village had started changing for the better. Now almost every house in the village had its own short of stable and this is why the old arena was almost useless. The gang's stables were used from each one, as a place for them to put old saddles, weapons, or maybe some personal objects they didn't want to throw away. The rest of them were used as the public storage of the village, were many things and food supplies were kept. The rumors were saying that when the riders decided to stop the operation of the academy, the old arena would be teared down and replaced by a building that would fit better to a peaceful village's nature. In a few words, there wasn't much to clean, so about an hour later every single chore was done. Hiccup was gathering the tools to put them back in the public storage, while everyone else was leaving relieved, and had started taking their way back to the village. He opened the heavy metallic door, of the old monstrous nightmare's cage, and put the tools in. He started counting them, and before realizing that there were some things missing, Astrid walked to his place, carrying a bucket, a broom and a rake.

A: I think you forgot these.

H: Oh, thank you, m'lady.

…he openly said, thinking that everyone was gone; however,

F: Ahem!

…Fishlegs loudly cleared his throat as he passed by, holding a basket full of fish for his beloved dragon. He didn't stay to talk; things were enough awkward as they were.

Later that noon, Hiccup and Astrid were at the Chief's house, preparing -and a couple of minutes later- eating lunch. Everything seemed to be okay, but something inside them wasn't sure about it.

H: So um… About that thing that happened earlier…

A: Yea, I wanted to talk to you about it too…

H: D-do you think he knows?

A: I'm not sure but…I think he might have his suspicions…

H: …

A: …

H: But, you know, Fishlegs is not that type of person that shouts out whatever he learns about someone…

A: I know… Also, it's not like it's something specific; or something we desperately want to hide…or is it?

H: No, it's not… You know what? I think we should stop thinking about it. Let's pretend like it never happened. Maybe if we do, it'll really be like it never happened.

A: It sounds logical to me.

H: Good! So…umm-

A: How about some more sewing today?

H: Nah…I'm too lazy.

A: No, no; We'll get down to work right away.

H: But-

A: Not a word! Go bring the fabrics.

H: Yes, ma-am.

As he walked to the closet Astrid looked at him and laughed.

H: What? Am I so funny when I'm tired and you're forcing me to work?

A: Firstly, if someone doesn't force you to work, you'll be wearing the same clothes for your entire life. Secondly I'm not laughing about this.

H: Then why?

A: Because recently, you've been walking in a really weird way. You remind me of Gobber.

H: Oh no…Not like Gobber; stop flattering me so much...

A: I'm serious!

H: Yeah I can tell by the way your laughter has cut your breath.

A: Ok, but seriously, why are you walking like this? You usually don't do this.

H: I don't know…Probably this old thing has started becoming sorter.

…He said by gesturing his leg.

A: Don't be ridiculous…Prosthetics do not get sorter; You're the one who got taller.

H: Yeah but, It's made to conform to your height.

A: Well, maybe now, you've become too tall for it.

H: Maybe…I don't know…

A: For now, the thing I know is that you have to add a new leg in your program. Also come on; I'm still waiting for those tools and fabric.

H: Fine…

…Hiccup said disturbed and pouted…

A: Ok, you spoiled little baby…I suppose we could go upstairs for an hour or so…But then, back to work!

H: Sounds good to me!

Hiccup and Astrid went upstairs and sat on their beds. A few minutes later, Hiccup pretended he was sleeping. She had to admit; He really liked to tease her and play with her nerves- and then of course getting punched. Or at least, that's what he was showing. Astrid recalled the moment when Hiccup first walked into the arena and said "pain; love it!" and smiled. They weren't friends yet; even if Hiccup had never done something to her or the others, he was always being ignored and avoided by them; She would've probably spoken to him earlier, if the stereotypes of her company weren't so against him. She looked at him for a second and then she returned to her thoughts. In about two seconds Astrid had fallen asleep…Then, all of a sudden, a squeaky sound ruined the perfect quiet atmosphere of the room. She was awake but decided to stay there, curled up, for a bit longer. About fifteen minutes later, Astrid decided to stop being lazy and finally stand up. She opened her ocean blue eyes and the first thing she saw was Hiccup looking at her from his desk, with that dorky smile of his, drew on his face. At the moment he realized she was awake, he immediately looked away and tried to act casual. She wasn't really getting what was going on. Was it morning? Was it afternoon? She couldn't tell. Before she started putting her thoughts in an order, she heard again the squeaky sound that woke her up; it was Hiccup's chair, who had just stood up and started walking to her place.

H: Well, I think you needed more rest than I did…

…He said while letting out a little laugh…

A: What do you mean?

H: you've been sleeping for almost two hours…

A: Oh no.

H: Oh yes…Why do you think it's so bad to sleep a little bit more?

A: Because I usually don't do that and I'll probably won't be able to sleep at night… And… I don't remember covering myself with this blank- oh! Umm…thank you…

H: Your welcome. Aren't you going to come downstairs? We've left a half-finished project on the kitchen table.

A: Right!

…Astrid said and jumped out of the bed. They sat in the table and started working; each one on their own part of the project. At around 6.30' Hiccup unpeeled a few fruits and made some orange juice for them. They enjoyed their short break and got back to work, something that Hiccup didn't actually want to do. Astrid may was a bit pushy at times but it was always for good. They worked for one and a half more hour, full of laughter talking and of course sewing. Then Astrid stood up and said "finished!", while holding a red, just-finished, tunic in her hands. Hiccup stopped whatever he was doing, to see that one part of his clothing, which was finally finished.

H: Wow! Well done Astrid! I can't wait to see how this one looks on me.

A: Wait-wait, not so fast.

H: What? Why? It's the perfect day to wear it for the first time! Tonight is our weekly meetup for dinner, with the other riders, at the old catapult.

A: I suppose that as long as I've worked on half of its task, I should choose when you're wearing it for the first time; and I say…Snoggletog.

H: Yes, but-

A: There's no but. I worked without payment.

H: I thought you were a volunteer.

A: Even volunteers want something in exchange.

H: No they don't…

A: I do. Come on Hiccup, pleeeaase! Do me this favor…

H: Don't do the puppy-eye thing, that's unfair! ...Alright, fine…I'll wear it on Snoggletog…

A: Great! What time is it?

H: Let me see…It's umm eight o' clock.

A: Okay, enough work for today; We have to be at our hangout in half an hour.

H: So, wait you mean that we're going to continue working tomorrow?

A: Yea, probably.

H: Oh, no please Astrid… there aren't many more things to be done, you've helped me enough. Plus, you helped me finish this tunic; that's something!

A: I guess I can think about it… For now, let's just put all this stuff back in the wardrobe and get ready to leave.

Hiccup and Astrid got ready and took the way to the old catapult at the edge of the village. When they were almost half the way there, the blonde girl stopped.

A: Wait. Please tell me you brought our dinner with you instead of forgetting it on the kitchen table…

H: Actually…I…

A: Oh great! Now let's head back to your house…

H: You can keep going if you want. I'll catch up with you as long as I return.

A: No, no; there's no way you're letting me alone with them.

They were late when they reached their hangout. The others had already started eating and having fun. Their laughter could be heard from distance. Luckily the last house of the village was far enough from the catapult. If not, their meetups would have ended a long time ago. When they climbed at the top of the stairs the first one noticing them was Tuffnut.

T: Hey guys! Why took you so long to come?

A: It was Hiccup. He forgot our dinner at the kitchen table, so we had to go back.

H: Hey; don't put the blame on me. You could notice it too.

F: What did you bring for dinner?

H: We agreed to bring some fish and roast it here.

S: Since when Astrid enjoys eating fish at our meetings?

A: I have no problem with any kind of food.

R: Is it this or you decided to join your boyfriend?

A: Stop saying that! Hiccup is not my boyfriend...

H: That's right we're just...uhh…

F: Close friends! Just like me and Meatlug; he he…

S: And besides, a girl like Astrid could never be with Hiccup.

A: Why not?

S: Because he's a dork! Dah!

Hiccup was about to answer his comment when Astrid slightly elbowed him in the ribs to make him stop. With a little help from Fishlegs, the riders changed the subject once and for all that night. They spent the night with jokes, Snotlout showing off to the girls, Tuffnut's "spooky" stories and other stuff they enjoyed doing together. At the end of the night, they all took the way to their places while Hiccup and Astrid helped Ruffnut take her brother back home after he had passed out.

R: Thanks guys! I'm just gonna throw a bucket of water on him now.

H: Why to do this? He doesn't need to wake up, it's night.

R: Protocol of siblinghood.

H: Okay, if you say so…Goodnight.

R: Goodnight.

The two of them continued walking. By the time they reached the corner of the twins' house, they heard Tuffnut yelling. They both laughed and continued walking. Astrid walked in the house first and received the happiness of the night fury that was waiting impatiently for them to come back home. Hiccup followed her inside and shut the door behind him, before taking off his vest and placing it on the small hanger, which was attached on the wall.

H: Home, sweet home!

A: I know, right; I'm exhausted. I'll go upstairs, to put my pajama on. You should too. I'll go bring it to you.

H: Alright.

A few minutes later they were in their beds. They slept for about an hour, but then they both woke up. All of a sudden, the night turned out to be really cold. Alas, none of them could sleep. Not even Toothless could stand it, who kept making circles of low fire on his stone bed. Then Astrid's trembling voice broke the silence.

A: Hic-cup? Is it m-me, or the room is completely frozen?

H: …Take your pillow and come over here.

A: W-what?

H: Come on. It's our only chance t-to sleep…

Astrid grabbed her pillow and cover and quickly got under Hiccup's sheets. She put her cover over his and her pillow right next to his, who had already made some space while she was transporting from one bed to the other. Astrid snuggled into Hiccup's hug and stayed there, all curled up. Hiccup- who at the beginning hesitated- wrapped his arms around her and kept her glued to him. The blonde girl, he was holding in his arms, was nearly frozen, arms shaking, legs cold as ice...

H: Oh my Thor Astrid, you're shaking…

He said as he hugged her tighter. In a couple of minutes Astrid was asleep in his hug, but even now, she was refusing to let go of him. When he saw she was sleeping, he nestled in, under his sheets with her in his arms. Then he whispered "goodnight" to her, and before he realized, he had fallen into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 That week we spent together p2

Thursday (3 days to Snoggletog)

Astrid opened her eyes and saw Hiccup holding her in his arms. At first she freaked out a bit, but then she remembered…What was happening felt really odd, but that was the truth; and if he hadn't told her to go sleep in his bed, she would've probably been frozen by the middle of the night. Astrid smiled and pecked the part of his arm that was hugging her…

A: Good morning.

…she whispered softly. Hiccup opened his eyes slowly and just like her, he was shocked by what was going on…but then, he remembered too. He had to make things seem less uncomfortable for both of them so, from the first moment he remembered what had happened last night, he spoke up.

H: It seems like we've survived from the massive cold last night…

A: Yes…yes indeed.

H: And Toothless as well.

…Hiccup said, as he raised his head to make sure his friend was ok. They both sat back and kept being silent for a little while. After that, Astrid stood up and started moving her things back to her bed. At the same time, Hiccup put on his prosthetic on and went to open the window.

H: Hey look! It's snowing!

A: What?

H: Yes, come and look! Ha, and we thought that there would be no snow this Snoggletog…But, how are we supposed to do our flying exercises now?

A: That's easy; we won't. Let's gather to play snowballing instead. This is going to be so much fun!

H: This sounds like a good idea. I'll send airmails to the others to inform them.

For once more everything was silent. Astrid looked a bit skeptical, during that silent five-minute period. After that little while, she decided to share her thoughts with Hiccup.

A: So, what do you think we should do with Fishlegs?

H: You mean the fact that he acts like he's understood something…

A: Exactly.

H: I have no idea.

A: I suggest we should go and talk to him. That's the only way we can feel a little safer about this. And on top of all this, he is Fishlegs, he will definitely keep it a secret if we ask him to.

H: I suppose you're right.

A: So you agree?

H: Of course.

A: Alright then, let's go.

H: What? Right now?

A: Yup. We'll have our breakfast and we will go and pick him up from his house. We have a little more time before the meeting begins.

H: I- I don't know…

A: Yes, you know. This'll end up today because if it doesn't, I won't be able to handle it another time. "Whatever you decide, you have to do it right away", that's what my dad says.

H: Ok, but if you want to do this now, we need to hurry up a bit; we do not have much time.

After dressing up and finishing their breakfast as fast as they could, the two young Vikings took the way to Fishlegs's house. When they arrived at the front door, Astrid, without missing a moment, knocked the door. Fishlegs opened to them, while holding his boots in his right hand.

F: Oh hi guys! I was getting ready to leave for the arena; I read your airmail a few minutes ago. So, why are you here so early?

H: We- we want to talk to you about something. Would you like to walk with us?

F: Sure.

When Fishlegs was ready to go, they took the long way to the academy- through the forest.

F: So, what is that thing you wanted to tell me.

A: First you have to promise that you won't tell anything to anyone because if you do, I'll have to chop you in small pieces and throw them all into the ocean. Are you ok with this?

F: Of course.

The three of them stopped walking and stood under a thick pine tree.

H: You see Fishlegs, we've noticed that whenever the others tease us for being in a relationship, you always short of help us with the situation, by changing the subject of their talk or something…

F: Seriously now, don't tell me that there's nothing going on with you two; I won't believe it.

A: So, you know?

F: Well, I've always had my suspicions…

A: But how did you understand it?

F: First of all, whenever something is said about you, even if it doesn't have to do with relationship status, I see you blushing and looking in different directions. Also, it was very easy for me to figure it out, since I've seen you kissing…

A: Oh…And uhh, what about the others?

F: The others are obviously suspicious about some things, but as I know, none of them is aware of what's going on.

H: Thank Gods; we're still safe.

F: Don't you worry; your secret is safe. But even when they understand it, they won't react stupidly; I believe that. Surely, there will be some teasing at times, but it won't be too annoying. Now I suggest we should start talking about something else, before this talk becomes to awkward to handle.

Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs kept walking to the academy and when they arrived, they were still first. A bit later everyone was there and the snowballing had officially begun. Everyone was having so much fun… About half an hour later, the war between the riders was taken to the village, where their dragons decided to join them and then the fun was taken to another level! The snowballing ended, not because they got bored of it, but only because they were exhausted. They all went back home at the same time and so did the dragons, all wet and full of snow. It was time for lunch after all… Before Fishlegs went home, he went to Hiccup, tapped his shoulder and the only thing he said was:

F: Hiccup; one advice: Try to be a little more loose around her; A bit more open... and you'll see. You are going to feel more comfortable too.

Hiccup and Astrid returned home, ate lunch and then they started washing the dishes...

H: About our talk with Fishlegs, I think it went pretty well!

A: Yeah, fortunately it did! I was kinda worried about this discussion to be honest...even though I was the one who wanted to tell him.

H: Hehe...I know milady!

A: You know?

H: Of course I do! Sure you always hurry finishing things, but when you're nervous about a situation, you always raise the tome of your voice a bit. Also you are a bit violent at times.

A: You know; my dad says these things about me too…

H: Then this means that I'm right.

A: How is it possible for you and my dad to always know exactly how I feel?

While she was asking him, the green eyed boy reached the back side of Astrid's body, hugged her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

H: We know, because when someone cares, he knows everything about you...

A: You really need to work on your cheesiness levels Haddock.

H: You think? Fishlegs says I should be more loose around you…

A: Yeah, you should…

H: Then why are you saying that I'm being too cheesy?

A: Because you really need to handle this a bit better. Sometimes you're awkwardly cheesy and some other times, you're just…Hiccup. You need to find the right level.

H: Okay, if you say so…

Astrid giggled and continued washing.

After cleaning the table, Hiccup and Astrid went upstairs. It was a really tiring morning and it was finally time for them to take a nap. Hiccup sat on his bed and watched Astrid while she was removing her shoulder pads. His thoughts got interrupted by a quick glace from Astrid's eyes...

A: Hey; why don't you come over here?

H: W-what?

A: Why don't you come to sit next to me? It's my turn to share my bed after all.

H: I…guess it is...

Hiccup sat back on her bed and looked at her nervously. The blonde girl lied next to him and she delightfully curled her body in her boyfriend's warm hug. He was looking at her for a while, trying to figure out how did Fearless Astrid Hofferson fell in love with him. She could feel his eyes staring at her. Astrid raised her head and her blue eyes found his.

A: What are you looking at?

H: Nothing- he said as he brushed her shiny long hair with his fingers and kissed her forehead. -Just ignore me, ok? Go back to sleep.

He had just realized what was going on. They weren't kids anymore. He wasn't the little boy who had a crush on Mr. Hofferson's daughter. He now was a young man and he could see the dream-girl of his childhood sleeping in his hug. Is his bedroom! His dreams had come true. Astrid wasn't a little girl either. She had grown into a young woman. So powerful, so confident...so beautiful. He was holding the most beautiful young lady of the island in his arms and he knew that she wanted to be there; that she liked him back. Even if he was wide awake, he was almost sure that those last two years were just a wonderful dream. A dream everyone would like to have...Hiccup fell asleep and about an hour later Astrid woke up into his arms. She kissed his shoulder and started...

A: Hey...

Hiccup opened his eyes and smiled to her

H: Hey...Did you rest?

A: Yea. I was thinking to spend some more time here.

H: Good. I'm going to drink some water. Do you want me to bring you some?

A: No thanks, I'm fine.

Hiccup went to the kitchen, drunk some water, and ran back to the stairs. While he was going back to his bedroom, he realized that he had forgotten his sketchbook on the table. He couldn't let Astrid see it and if he took it upstairs, she would notice it. Hiccup took it in his hands and tried to hide it. It was too late though, because Astrid was coming down when he tried to hide it under his father's wooden armchair...

A: What are you doin' there?

H: Me?! Iiii...was... ummmm... cleaning my father's seat?

A: Oh, my…-Look Hiccup, if you ever want us to live together or something, you'll need to be honest with me; about everything!

H: Alright, fine... It's just my sketchbook.

A: Your sketchbook? Why would someone-especially you- want to hide their sketchbook? But- wait. That's not your sketchbook...

H: It's not...my official one...

A: What are you talking about? Not your "official" one?

H: You'll understand only if you open it- JUST promise me you're not going to freak out.

A: Ok...

Astrid opened Hiccup's sketchbook while he was trying to look in a different direction, in order to hide his red cheeks. She started looking at the different drawings…She couldn't really tell what was each one picturing -or should I say, she was afraid to realize what was pictured in them… The events seemed pretty familiar; only for her and Hiccup, as all of those sketches were picturing things those two had done together from times to times; kisses, hugs and some dedications here and there, all including one common word: Astrid

A: Hiccup...

H: I know, I know, I'm sorry. I promise you I'll burn it if you want me to, just please don't freak out!

A: No, you don't understand...

The auburn boy felt very relieved when he heard these words coming out of her mouth; However, he still couldn't look straight into her eyes.

A: It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen- although a little awkward… That's why you didn't want to show me your drawings all this time?

H: Yea, mostly…

A: Aww...Ok, that's cute.

H: I'm sorry for lying to you... I thought you might laugh at me if you saw it...

A: Of course not! Why would I do such a thing?

H: …Also now you might think I'm a cheesy weirdo who possibly came from another universe, because it's impossible for me to have Viking blood running into my veins...

A: Nah! You might be a cheesy weirdo, but you're my cheesy weirdo! Plus, I 'm not so in to the buffy Viking warrior type, so…

I want you to promise me that you'll never use this excuse in order not to tell me something again, ok?

H: I promise...

A: Good. I'm going for a quick flight with Stormfly; Are you coming?

H: Sure.

This flight lasted longer than they had planned; a ten- minute case that soon turned into a race. It was so much fun; They were acting like little kids: from the competency between them, to the cheating from both sides, and finally Astrid's pouting when she was beaten on their six out of ten bet…The time passed and the two young Vikings landed near the chief's house. Hiccup opened the door and they walked in exhausted.

H: What a race, huh?

A: Although it was fun, I can't feel my legs.

H: Me too. I don't want to have dinner; but I can wait for you if you want.

A: Don't worry about that. I'm going straight to bed...It was a really tiring day.

Hiccup and Astrid went upstairs and sat on their beds.

H: Oh...I forgot to wait until you change into your night dress.

A: Oh yeah... I forgot about that too...

With no second thoughts, Astrid took off her t-shirt while Hiccup was in the room.

H: Whoa-what the-Astrid! You, you know that I c-can see you, right?

…Hiccup said and closed his eyes tightly.

A: Oh come on, I'm too tired to wait until you go down; Also I know that you're not some kind of pervert.

H: Y-yea, but you... you are half naked!

A: Come on, I'm not… I'm still wearing my undershirt…and bra, if that counts...

H: Could you just turn around please? I'm not used in watching naked girls in my bedroom...

A: Haha, don't worry, you mousy Haddock... I wore my dress while you were talking...See?

Hiccup opened his green eyes and saw Astrid giggling at him with her arms crossed. His cheeks were pink and a smile appeared on his face. Astrid started walking to his place and stood near his bed.

H: Astrid- he sighed- you gave me a heart attack...Please don't do this again.

A: Ok, ok, I'm sorry...I just couldn't wait for you to go down and then start getting ready...

H: Well, you're right on this part...M-mind if I change into my pajamas too?

A: No. No problem!

The blonde girl turned around and started walking up and down in the room while untying her hair. In the meanwhile, Hiccup took off his green yet very tight tunic, wore his white pajamas and removed his peg leg.

H: Ready!

A: See? Nothing to be shy for.

Astrid turned around and started walking to her bed. Before she made a second step, Hiccup grabbed her waist and pulled her on the bed.

H: Where do you think you're going? -the auburn boy said teasingly- Aren't you going to sleep here?

A: You mean with you? When have I ever done this before to do it now?

H: Yesterday night… And I don't need to remind you that I'm working on stabilizing the levels of my cheesiness.

A: Now that you mentioned it, I feel the breezing cold on my spine…

Astrid laughed, but didn't say anything more; She just rolled her body next to him and hugged him tightly. She could feel his heart beating faster and faster- this was a new experience for both of them after all, and they weren't sure if they were doing the right thing- her heart was racing as well. Hiccup covered her with his woolen cover and some minutes later, he broke the silence.

H: Hey, Astrid?

A: Mmm...?

H: Remember I tried to hide my notebook earlier today?

A: Yeah...

H: What did you mean when you said that thing?

A: What thing?

H: What did you mean when you said "...if you ever want us to live together or somethin'..."?

A: Oh! You still remember that? It was...it was nothing actually!

H: Astrid…

A: I'm telling you, it was nothing…

H: Astrid.

Hiccup raised the tone of his voice and looked at her seriously.

A: What?

H: I thought you trusted me...

A: But I do trust you...

H: Then why can't you tell me the truth, huh? I'm always honest with you. Also don't forget that this phrase was your argument to make me speak this afternoon.

A: Ok...But you have to promise me that you won't tell it to anyone.

H: I promise.

A: H-haven't you ever thought about it?

H: About what?

A: About you and me...being...y-you know...

Hiccup smiled at the blue-eyed girl whose cheeks were more than just red.

A: It-it's really stupid, I know, but what if it happens? I mean…we're not kids anymore…

H: Would you want it to happen?

A: I...I don't...kno-it's just one of my stupid thoughts. Let's just pretend that I never said that, ok?

H: No! For once I want you to be honest with me!

A: Ok, ok. I guess I w-would…?

H: See? Was is difficult?

A: Honestly? Yes!

The tone of his voice became softer. Hiccup cuddled the blonde girl and she placed her head under his chin and stayed there with her eyes closed. She was shocked by the way Hiccup spoke to her. He sounded different when he was angry. And then she realized: He had never been mad at her before...

A: Hiccup? Are you still mad at me?

H: What? Of course not. Why would I?

A: You sounded pretty serious some minutes earlier...

H: I was, but I didn't mean this way...

A: I don't want you to be angry because of me, I…I'm sorry- she whispered.

H: It's ok m 'lady, don't apologize! This isn't in your nature anyway!

A: So you forgive me?

H: I've already done that...

Astrid placed a quick kiss on Hiccup's cheek and got back into his hug.

Friday morning (2 days to Snoggletog)

Astrid opened her eyes and saw that Hiccup's still sleeping. She didn't want to wake him up, so she stayed there silently. His arm was still around her shoulders. "I can't believe I shared one of my most embarrassing secrets with him..." that's what she was thinking "...What would he think about me now? That fearless Astrid Hofferson makes girly dreams about future? I shouldn't have told him anything. I'm a warrior, not a fairytale princess. Although he promised me not to tell it, I can't let him believe that the way I act is just my way to cover the real, emotional me...But what if THAT is the real me?! I've been acting like this for the whole week! There must be some kind of explanation...The only different thing I've been doing recently is spending more time with Hiccup...and if this theory is right, then he is the one who makes me act like this...

OH NO! Oh, this is bad, this is really, REALLY bad!"

That moment Hiccup woke up. He looked at her and noticed the nervousness in her ocean-blue eyes. He gently kissed her forehead and started...

H: Good morning blondie!

A: What? Oh, hey...I didn't notice you were awake.

H: Yea, I can tell...What's wrong?

A: N-nothing special...I saw a nightmare, that's all.

H: Okay...Do you want to talk about it?

Astrid looked at him, stressed. Then she suddenly pulled away and stood on her feet.

A: No! Are you crazy?! Vikings aren't bothered by such things!

H: Then why were you thinking of it?

A: I was bored and I had nothing better to do.

H: I'm noticing some tension at the tone of your voice. Is there anything that stressed you out, young lady?

A: I'm not stressed out? Do I look stressed out to you?

H: Yeah, pretty much...

A: Well, the point is that I'm not. I'm acting normally, like every other single day.

H: If you say so...

A: Good. I'm going to prepare some breakfast for us. You can make your bed and dress up in the meanwhile.

Everything was really awkward that morning. Despite the fact that Astrid was very serious all the time, Hiccup could see that she was nervous. The flight to the academy had never been so silent before.

Ten minutes later everyone was there.

H: I can see that we're all here, so I guess we can start. It's Friday and as we all know, today we've got a free program. Okay let's see...Right, today's Astrid's turn to schedule the training program.

A: Okay guys, let's get down to work. We are going to start with some running, stretching, push-ups, etc. Then we fly to the dragon island, where we can have some free flying around the woods. Today we'll pay some extra attention to our rescuing skills as a team. We don't have much time so there will be only two small breaks today!

Astrid was really tough with the other riders that Friday. When the class was over, everyone was exhausted.

S: Sweet Thor! I've never seen Astrid like this before! Ow...everything hurts. What's wrong with her anyway?

H: Honestly, I have no idea.

T: That's not her. She kept pushing us all the way through!

R: But that's what Astrid does, stupid.

T: Yeah, but this was different…

F: At least your dragon didn't fell asleep during the last flight around the island.

T: That's what happens when you're heavier than a gronkle...

R: Hehe, shut up bro!

A: It's almost noon. You're free to go, even if our timing is awful...We need to work harder if we want to achieve our goal as a team! However, I can't keep you anymore for today, so leave before I change my mind about the way I schedule the training program…

Everyone: *sigh*

Later that noon, Hiccup and Astrid returned home and started cooking some soup with chicken for lunch. It was really quiet. Hiccup tried to start a conversation a couple of times, but she wouldn't speak at all. She was afraid that talking with him would lead her acting "weird" again...She could do nothing else but be serious until the day she would return home.

Hiccup couldn't believe what was happening. That week went pretty well and he refused to accept that it would end up like this. His patience lasted until early afternoon. Astrid and Hiccup were in their beds, relaxing. He looked at her and tried to speak with her once more...

H: So, ummm... How's it going with your little "problem" blondie?

A: I'm fine...But…you should stop caring so much! And…stop calling me names all the time!

It was the first time Astrid was complaining about Hiccup calling her names. It was one of her favorite things in this whole thing between them- at least, that's what he used to believe…

H: Ok, that's it!

Hiccup stood up and walked towards her. He sat next to her and looked straight in her eyes. Astrid didn't know what to say. She just stayed there and kept looking at him.

H: Astrid, what's wrong?

...he said as sweetly as he could. The eye contact with her started getting difficult, since she leaned her head down and looked away. Hiccup held her hands and continued...

H: Hey, I'm over here, where are you looking at?

A slight pink color was covering her cheeks...

A: St-stop staring at me, I can't concentrate to answer you if you look at me like this.

H: Concentrate? What are you talking about? You're not having a test, we're just chatting, that's all.

Come on Astrid! I know that something bothers you since early morning...What is it?

A: It's...the talk we had yesterday night.

H: It's about the "living-together" thing, isn't it?

A: Ugh…As I told you it's been one of the things I've been thinking a lot lately...And that's really weird because I've never cared about such things so much before; I always thought that all these were too girly for me. Then there's that huge difference in the way I act and speak lately...All these started happening since I started spending more time with you and I'm almost sure that that's the problem…

I'm known as one of the Fearless Hoffersons and that's because of the courage I've been showing all this time as a warrior; just like the rest of my family does. I love my title and the fact that people respect me as a real guardian of our village. Such a huge difference in my personality could be seen by the people in the village and destroy my name. I could easily pretend that all these things between us had never happened and return to my previous lifestyle, but I can't. The only thing for sure is that I don't want to choose between my present and past life...

H: Why to choose?

A: Don't you understand Hiccup? All these girly thoughts distract me from being me.

H: Who says that? And how can they distract you from being you?

Listen to me Astrid, nothing has changed on your personality all this time. Discovering different sides of yourself, doesn't mean that something's wrong. You're just growing up, that's all. Also, I know that when a girl is on her period, she might be a little more emotional than usual…Am I right?

A: Yea…Maybe…

H: For me, you'll always be the brave and tough girl, I've liked since forever.

A: You mean it?

H: I wouldn't say such a thing if I didn't mean it.

Astrid smiled, and for once that day she showed some emotion.

A: Stupid puberty. Why does everything have to be so weird during it?

H: I know right?

A: …C-can I have a hug?

Hiccup hugged the blonde girl and sighed with relief. They stayed there for a while. While she was in his arms, Astrid broke the silence.

A: Hiccup?

H: Yes?

A: I didn't mean what I said before…about the names you're calling me and stuff…

The auburn boy smiled and held her tighter. After that, he pulled away and looked at her...

H: Are we okay now?

A: Yes.

H: That's my gurl!

About an hour later, Hiccup went fishing with Toothless. When he came back he found Astrid packing up her things and tidying the bedroom. Every positive feeling in his heart disappeared the moment he saw her back pack next to the stairs. Astrid turned around and saw him looking at her things speechless.

A: Hey...

H: ...I... brought some fish... A-are you getting ready to...

A: Yeah, my parents are coming back tomorrow morning and I need to be ready, so...

H: I c-can help you if you want.

A: No it's ok. Everything's under control.

H: Good, good...

A: I was about to go to the great hall and help with the preparations for Snoggletog.

H: And I was planning to work on that fireproof system I've been telling you about...

A: Ok then...Guess I'll see you later...

H: Bye...

It was sad that this would officially be the last night they'd stay alone. That afternoon wasn't easy for them, even if they knew that this moment would come. Hiccup made zero progress on his project and Astrid kept messing things up. The sun went down and Hiccup returned home, where he found Astrid waiting for him. She had just had a shower and she was sitting on a chair near the fireplace, brushing her wet hair. Hiccup took a chair and placed it near the fireplace.

H: Hi.

A: Hi. I had a shower while you were gone.

H: Am I late?

A: Not so much...

It was one of the few times Astrid was struggling to braid her hair.

A: Ugh, it's so disturbing when you can't put them in their place.

H: Do you need any help?

A: Oh, yes!

H: Would you let me try something different?

A: Like what?

H: Like…a surprise.

A: I can't see why not.

Hiccup stood up and went behind her. Her hair smelled chamomile and her whole body was covered by a wonderful sense of roses. He brushed her hair until it dried up. Then, with a pair of scissors, he shortened her bangs and pulled them away from her eye. He made a small braid on the front side of her head which ended in the main one, on the back side of her head. Hiccup tied up her hair and gave her a mirror.

H: Here, now I can see both of your pretty eyes!

A: Wow, how did you do that?

H: You're welcome!

A: Remind me to make your hair one day.

H: Is it necessary?

A: Oh, yes it is!

H: Alright, but let's just leave it for another time. I have other plans for tonight.

A: What kind of plans?

H: Come on, follow me.

Hiccup took her hand and leaded her upstairs. He helped her jump out of the window and they climbed to the rooftop.

A: Why are we up here?

H: To spend our last night together...Wait a minute...

The auburn boy went back in the house and after a few minutes he climbed on the roof once more. He had brought two sandwiches and a woolen blanket to cover themselves. They ate silently. Then they warmed their bodies with the blanket he had brought. The view was amazing from up there...There was no moon and the stars were so clear, that you could even see a part of the galaxy.

A: I've never seen so many stars before!

H: I know! Isn't it amazing? When I first discovered the prettiness of spending the night up here, I didn't want to go back inside.

A: I wouldn't either. I could stay here forever, instead.

H: That's exactly what I was thinking. My dad couldn't make me go down! About an hour later, he managed to grab my leg and pull me inside…my left one…

A: Oh…

H: I've started getting used to the idea that I'll never take it back.

A: And I've started getting used to the idea that I have a one-legged bo-…umm…friend.

…

They stayed up there for a while, enjoying the view of the stars over the ocean and the few lights coming out of the houses around. Some frogs could be heard too. Most of the time passed quietly. They laughed a lot at the beginning of the night, but then everything went silent. Astrid stayed glued to him until they went back inside. The difference between the chilly wind outside and the warmth inside the house could be noticed. Astrid's red nose had started taking its normal color again. Hiccup closed the window and started loosening the leather strings of his vest, when he remembered that Astrid was in the room.

H: Should I wait for you to go down?

A: Nah, I don't have problem.

Astrid took off her t-shirt, even though it was still socking for Hiccup seeing her like this. When they were fully dressed, Hiccup sat on his bed, took off his leg and looked at Astrid.

H: Should I ask you if you want to sleep here?

A: I think you already know the answer.

H: Com'ere, then.

Astrid smiled and lied next to him.

H: Aren't you going to untie your hair?

A: No, I like this braid a lot.

H: Okay, at least let me cover you.

A: Thanks.

H: You're welcome.

Saturday (1 day to Snoggletog)

It was early morning when the daylight sneaked in Hiccup's bedroom and woke him up. Astrid was still sleeping and the movement of his arm made her cover her head with the blanket and mumble "I don't wanna go to school mum! Five more minutes..." Hiccup giggled and fondled her hair. He let her sleep a bit more. It was too early after all. About an hour later, he decided to wake her up.

H: Good morning young lady!

...he whispered. A kiss on her cheek was enough to make her smile. She opened her eyes and yawned loudly.

A: Hey...What time is it?

H: Nine o' clock.

A: Nine, huh?

She said and sat up.

H: What time are you leaving?

A: Around ten.

H: So, in one hour from now, I'll be all alone...

A: Please don't do that...

H: ...in this huge house...

A: Hiccup!

H: ...with no one being around...

A: Okay, now you overdid it a little.

H: Yeah, maybe it was too dramatic; but seriously aren't you going to miss living with me at all?

A: Nah...

H: Oh really?

Hiccup pushed her back on the bed and started tickling her...

A: Stop it please...hahahaha...st-stop...haha!

H: You still think you're not going to miss me?

A: No, no...Hahaha...!

Hiccup stopped tickling her and she opened her eyes to look at him. He kept giggling while looking deep into her eyes; His body right over hers. Her whole face was red from laughing. The auburn boy stepped back and the helped her up. After that, they went downstairs and then straight to the kitchen.

A: What do we have for breakfast?

H: Two eggs and some milk…

Hiccup served Astrid and himself and they sat in the table to eat. After washing their mugs and plate, they went upstairs to change into their clothes. While they were dressing up Hiccup picked some quick glances on Astrid. He had to admit it: She was really pretty under her clothes... After putting on her clothes Hiccup helped her with her hair again and showed her how to make that kind of braid. Astrid wore her back pack while Hiccup was waiting for her next to the door.

H: Ready?

A: Yes.

H: I'll walk you to your house, before I go to the shop.

A: Oh right. You work at the shop today...

Some minutes later they arrived to her house. Hiccup took a deep breath and started...

H: Here we are young lady.

A: Thanks for accommodating me all these days.

H: My pleasure. Do you need anything else?

A: No, I'll just wait for my parents here.

H: Good...

The green-eyed boy turned around to leave. He made a step and closed his eyes tightly, like he was regretting it. He bit his lower lip; suddenly he turned back to Astrid, wrapped her and kissed her tenderly. Half a minute later Astrid pulled away and rested her forehead on his. Then she raised her eyes and looked at him.

A: My…my brother will be here with Gobber in a few minutes, so you'd better go...

H: Right. I'll...ummm...see you later.

Hiccup released her waist as she unwrapped her arms from around his neck. The auburn boy started walking away, when her voice made him turn his head to look at her.

A: Oh, and, Hic!

H: Yes?

A: I will miss living with you.

A sweet and dorky smile broke into his face. He did not say anything; he just kept walking.


End file.
